Social networking websites provide a dynamic environment in which members can connect to and communicate with other members. These websites may commonly provide online mechanisms allowing members to interact within their preexisting social networks, as well as create new social networks. Members may include any individual or entity, such as an organization or business. Among other attributes, social networking websites allow members to effectively and efficiently communicate relevant information to their social networks.
A member of a social network may highlight or share personal information, news stories, relationship activities, music, and any other content of interest to areas of the website dedicated to the member. Other members of the social network may access the shared content by browsing member profiles or performing dedicated searches. Upon access to and consideration of the content, the other members may react by taking one or more responsive actions, such as providing an opinion about the content, or other feedback. The ability of members to interact in this manner fosters communications among them and helps to realize the goals of social networking websites.
Tools for accessing social networking websites from a variety of technology platforms have grown along with the tools for accessing the Internet in general. Initially, many users accessed the Internet exclusively from desktop computers. User interfaces of social networking websites accordingly were designed for desktop web browsers. However, the growing popularity of mobile computing has facilitated Internet access from a variety of different devices and platforms. Likewise, more users seek to participate in social networking websites within a mobile computing paradigm.